headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Preacher: The Possibilities
"The Possibilities" is the third episode of season one of the supernatural drama series Preacher. It was directed by Scott Winant with a script written by Chris Kelley. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, June 12th, 2016 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Jesse Custer tests out his new power on Cassidy while Tulip O'Hare gets a lead on a man named Carlos. Fiore and DeBlanc return to the church where they encounter Cassidy a second time. And a mysterious Man in White watches snuff films in Houston. Synopsis After causing Tracy Loach to open her eyes, Jesse Custer returns to All Saints Congregational to test out his new powers on Cassidy. Cassidy is suitably impressed and tells Jesse that he should look upon this ability as a curse, but to "think of the possibilities". Tulip O'Hare goes to Houston to meet with her employer, Danni. She gives her the map she recovered in exchange for the last known address of a man named Carlos. The two break off and Danni goes into a snuff theater and hands the map to a strange bald man in white. Fiore and DeBlanc, having been resurrected, meet with Sheriff Root at a motel. They tell him that they are in employed by the government and are in Annville to recover someone or something very dangerous. Root suspects that they might be targeting a serial killer. In truth, they are actually agents from heaven. Tulip returns to Annville and finds Jesse. Jesse is ready to tell her about his recent development, but she interrupts to tell him that she has found Carlos. Carlos is a child killer and a former confederate, and someone that both Jesse and Tulip would like to see dead. Cassidy is driving and runs over Fiore and DeBlanc. They pop back up inside the church and Cassidy is shocked. He immediately thinks that they must clones. The two men clear things up slightly, stating that they are not here for Cassidy, but rather to recover the power that nests inside of Jesse Custer. At a gas station, Jesse Custer has an encounter in the men's room with Donnie Schenck. Schenck is still angry about Jesse breaking his arm and holds a gun to his head and makes him get on his knees. Jesse uses his power to make Donnie put the gun in his own mouth, but then has him put it down on the ground rather than force the man to commit suicide. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Preacher is based on a comic book series by Garth Ennis and Steve Dillon. They were originally published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. * This program is rated TV-MA. It contains violent content, strong language and brief nudity. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode had a viewership of 1.754 million people, which is down by .321 from the previous episode. * Actor Jackie Earle Haley is given a "Special appearance by" credit in this episode. * Actor Christopher W. Garcia is credited as Christopher Garcia in this episode. * Actor Graham McTavish is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * This is the first episode of the series directed by Scott Winant. * This is the first episode of the series written by Chris Kelley. * This is the first television acting work for Patrick Gozur. Appearances * This is the second appearance of Donnie Schenck. He appeared last in the pilot episode. * This is the second appearance of Chris Schenck. He appeared last in the pilot episode. * This is the second appearance of Odin Quincannon. He appeared last in "See". * This is the second appearance of Terri Loach. She appeared last in "See". * This is the second appearance of Tracy Loach. She appeared last in "See". * This is the second appearance of Linus, the child predator. He appeared last in "See". * This is the first appearance of Danni. * This is the first appearance of the man in white. He appears next in the season two episode, "Damsels", where is identified by name as Herr Starr. * This is the first appearance of The Grail - a secret society run by Herr Starr. They appear next in "Damsels" in season two. Allusions * Funeral services are held for Ted Reyerson in this episode. Ted Reyerson is the first person to experience Jesse Custer's command abilities and took his own life through a literal interpretation of the command in the series' pilot episode. * Cassidy makes reference to actor John Travolta while trying to explain Jesse's power. He compares it to the abilities that Travolta's character demonstrated in the 1996 movie Phenomenon. * Cassidy makes reference to the character of Jason Bourne as played by actor Matt Damon in the "Bourne" film series beginning with The Bourne Identity. He erroneously implies that Bourne somehow has super-powers. * Another of Cassidy's theories to explain Jesse's power is that he is a Jedi. A Jedi is a member of a spiritual order as seen in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. They invoke a power called The Force, which allows them to perceive the emotions of others as well as the ability to move things with the power of their mind. * Justin Bieber is a pop star who became a media sensation when he burst onto the scene as a teenager, enrapturing the hearts of 12-year-old girls across the globe. * When commanded to name the governor of Texas, Cassidy replies with Chuck Norris. He is obliged to answer the question, but cannot state a truth if he is unaware of the correct answer. Chuck Norris is a film and television actor best known for his work on the TV series Walker, Texas Ranger. * This is the first reference in the series to a man named Carlos. Tulip will eventually catch up with Carlos in "Finish the Song". Jesse's commands * Jesse tests out his ability to command others several times in this episode, mostly on Cassidy. # Commands Cassidy to hop up and down. # Commands Cassidy to hop while singing Johnny Cash (which Cassidy doesn't know). # Commands Cassidy to name the governor of Texas (Cassidy says Chuck Norris as he doesn't know the real answer) # Commands Cassidy to shadow box. # Commands Cassidy to fly, which he attempts by jumping head-first into a wall. # Commands Donnie Schenck to put his gun in his mouth then has him place it on the floor. Quotes * Emily Woodrow: Delivery dropped that off over an hour ago. You're taking the van and handling this right? * Cassidy: I'm on it. * Emily Woodrow: Don't look very on it. * Cassidy: No? This is my "very on it" outfit. .... * Cassidy: Just...tell me how it feels. * Jesse Custer: It feels like... there's a big blender in my gut. And inside that blender, there's everything. Love... hate... fire, ice... polonium, ice cream, tarantulas--everything. All of god's creation... inside of me. .... * DeBlanc: We just want what's inside the preacher. * Cassidy: Yeah, I'm sure you do. Power like that, who wouldn't want it? The question is, what do you want it for? Military? Economics? Mass-scale psycho-sexual mind control? .... * Cassidy: Number one, John Travolta, you know the movie where he gets his power from a brain tumor. Number two, Jason Bourne gets his power from a secret government agency. Or, and it's the least likely but it's my favorite scenario, you're a Jedi. .... * Cassidy: I like Justin Bieber! Shite! Crew * Matt Tauber - Producer * Garth Ennis - Co-executive producer * Steve Dillon - Co-executive producer * Don Kurt - Co-executive producer * Ken F. Levin - Executive producer * Jason Netter - Executive producer * Ori Marmur - Executive producer * Neal Moritz - Executive producer * Vivian Cannon - Executive producer * Seth Rogen - Executive producer * Evan Goldberg - Executive producer * James Weaver - Executive producer * Sam Catlin - Executive producer * Nick Bradley - Co-producer * Rebecca Moline - Co-producer * Jim Sodini - Executive producer * Bill Pope - Director of photography * Julie Berghoff - Production designer * Kelley Dixon - Editor * Steven Brown - Unit production manager * Brett Dos Santos - First assistant director * Louis Lanni - Second assistant director * Linda Lowy, CSA - Casting * Will Stewart - Casting * Dave Porter - Music by * Laura Jean Shannon - Costume designer See also Keywords All Saints Congregational | Angels | Annville | Coffin | Cows | Funeral | Houston | Mind control | Motel | Resurrection | Texas | Vampires Category:2016/Episodes Category:June, 2016/Episodes Category:Chris Kelley Category:Scott Winant Category:Rebecca Moline Category:Matt Tauber Category:Garth Ennis Category:Steve Dillon Category:Don Kurt Category:Ken F. Levin Category:Jason Netter Category:Ori Marmur Category:Neal Moritz Category:Vivian Cannon Category:Seth Rogen Category:Evan Goldberg Category:James Weaver Category:Sam Catlin Category:Nick Bradley Category:Jim Sodini Category:Bill Pope Category:Julie Berghoff Category:Kelley Dixon Category:Steven Brown Category:Brett Dos Santos Category:Louis Lanni Category:Linda Lowy Category:Will Stewart Category:Dave Porter Category:Laura Jean Shannon Category:Kiira Arai Category:Dominic Cooper Category:Joseph Gilgun Category:Ruth Negga Category:Lucy Griffiths Category:W. Earl Brown Category:Derek Wilson Category:Ian Colletti Category:Tom Brooke Category:Anatol Yusef Category:Jackie Earle Haley Category:Ptolemy Slocum Category:Julie Dretzin Category:Bonita Friedericy Category:Gianna LePera Category:Thomas Barbusca Category:Lela Rose Allen Category:Josey Smith Category:Brian Thornton Category:Catherine Haun Category:Christopher W. Garcia Category:Morse Bicknell Category:Kristen Loree Category:Patrick Gozur Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries